


Kaksi päivää jumissa

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista Voltronista mitään, enkä saa tästä rahaaAikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.





	1. Ensimmäinen ilta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/gifts).

> Vastuunvapaus: En omista Voltronista mitään, enkä saa tästä rahaa
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

Keith ja Lance oli jätetty kahdestaan planeetalle, jonka pinnasta yli puolet oli lumista vuoristoa ja toinen puoli täynnä valkoisia hiekkarantoja. Lancen toiveista huolimatta he olivat laskeutuneet keskelle vuoria, eikä ruskettumisesta ollut tietoakaan. Ennen lähtöään Coran ja Allura olivat vielä antaneet heille altealaisen teltan, jotta heidän ei tarvitsisi odottaa kahta päivää leijoniensa sisällä.  
  
Lance oli jo valmiiksi valittanut teltan koosta ja siitä, ettei hän varmasti nukkuisi patjalla _Keithin_ vieressä, vaan paljon mielummin oman leijonansa sisällä. Teltta oli kuitenkin paljastunut sisältä paljon ulkopuolta suuremmaksi ja teltan tutkiminen hiljensi Lancen pitkäksi aikaa. Keith sai rauhassa asettua riippumattoonsa ja ottaa torkut, kun Lance rynnisti ympäri telttaa ja löysi pieniä luukkuja ja ovia, jotka johtivat milloin minnekkin.  
  
_“Tämä on erittäin tärkeää suunnitelman kannalta”, Allura oli selittänyt, ennen kuin Keith ja Lance oli pakotettu omiin leijoniinsa ja laskeutumaan keskelle hyisiä vuoria._  
“Minkä suunnitelman?” Lance oli kysynyt kummissaan. “Eikö meidän vain pitäisi hyökätä heti nyt Zarkonin kimppuun ja pelastaa universumi?” Suunnitelma oli kuulostanut ainakin hänen omassa mielessään aivan hyvältä. Ainakin paljon paremmalta kuin kaksi päivää kylmällä planeetalla Keithin kanssa.  
“Ei”, Shiro oli vastannut. “Meidän täytyy vielä selvittää muutama asia ja on tärkeää, että Zarkon ei voi kaapata koko Voltronia meiltä. Siksi te jäätte tänne.”  
“Mutta miksi vaikka Pidge tai edes Hunk ei voisi jäädä tänne minun kanssani? Olisin niin paljon mielummin jumissa täällä heidän kanssaan”, Lance oli jälleen valittanut. Valituksesta huolimatta heidät oli työnnetty leijoniensa kanssa ulos linnasta. Heti kun he olivat laskeutuneet Keith oli pystyttänyt teltan yhtä nappia painamalla ja Lance oli aloittanut suuren valituskuoronsa.  
  
Teltta sisälsi huoneen, jonka toisessa reunassa oli mössöautomaatti ja keskellä sitä oli pöytä ja useampi tuoli. Toisella laidalla roikkui katosta kaksi riippumattoa ja niitä vastapäätä oli jokin, mikä muistutti epäilyttävästi Maan kaminoita. Altean tuntien se olisi kuitenkin jotain aivan muuta. Lance löysi riippumattojen takaa pienen luukun, josta sujahtamalla pääsi pesuosastolle. Kävellessään vahingossa lattian halki hän sai niskaansa kuumaa vettä ja saippuaa. Onneksi seuraavana oli vuorossa höyrykuivaus ja pian Lance tömistikin ulos huoneesta aivan kuivana, mutta hiukan saippuaa edelleen hiuksissaan, tönäisten samalla Keithin melkein ulos riippumatostaan.  
  
Ei mennyt kauaa ennen kuin koko teltta oli tutkittu lattiasta kattoon ja Lance oli jälleen mankumassa jotain tekemistä.  
“Keith”, Lance valitti. “Emmekö me voisi siirtää leiriä aivan vähän ja mennä rannalle ottamaan aurinkoa sen sijaan, että istumme täällä kylmässä lumen keskellä.”  
“Ei”, Keith sanoi.  
“Älä viitsi”, Lance mutisi. “Ei kukaan saa koskaan tietää, kunhan vain tulemme takaisin, ennen kuin he tulevat takaisin.”  
“Shiro sanoi, ettemme saa lähteä. Kuuntele Shiroa”, Keith tokaisi. Teltassa ei ollut juurikaan tekemistä ja vaikka hän mielenosoituksellisesti kääntäisi selkänsä Lancelle, ei hän voisi kiinnittää huomiotaan mihinkään muuhun kuin kyseiseen poikaan.  
  
“Sitten minä ja Sininen mennään ihan kaksistaan”, Lance tokaisi nenä pystyssä. Poika harppoi teltan ovelle ja repi sen auki. Kylmää ilmaa ja lunta lensi sisälle ja Keith värähti. Pian ovi oli kiinni Lancen takana, mutta Keith kuuli edelleen toisen valituksen, kun tämä marssi kohti leijonaansa. Yllättäen Lance oli hetken aivan hiljaa ja Keith saattoi ummistaa silmänsä hetkeksi.  
  
_Hiljaisuutta olisi pitänyt arvostaa enemmän_, Keith ajatteli, kun Lance rymisti takaisin sisälle ja päästi taas huomattavat määrät lunta ja jäätävää ilmaa mukanaan. Silmät oli parempi pitää auki, kun Lance oli huoneessa. Keith nousi istumaan riippumattonsa reunalle ja katseli poikaa, joka oli tullut ulkoa. Lancen posket punoittivat hiukan ja hänen hiuksensa olivat aivan lumessa.  
  
“Keith”, Lance valitti. “Sininen ei suostu ottamaan minua kyytiin.” Keith pyöritteli silmiään. Miksi hän oli suostunut jäämään tänne lapsenvahdiksi? Hän olisi hyvin voinut sanoa, ettei tahtonut ja nyt hän kiitäisi Punaisella jossakin läpi galaksin ja joku muu istuisi tässä pienessä teltassa Lancen kanssa. Miksei hän ollut avannut suutaan suunnitteluvaiheessa.  
“Shiro sanoi, että meidän tulee odottaa täällä”, Keith selitti kuin pikkulapselle. Tosin Lance _oli_ pikkulapsi.  
“Mutta ei Sinisen tarvitse kuunnella Shiroa. Sinisen tarvitsee kuunnella minua ja minä tahdon rannalle”, Lance huokaisi surullisena. Keith huokaisi syvään.  
“Unohda koko asia ja keksi itsellesi tekemistä”, hän tokaisi ja sulki silmänsä.  
  
Keith heräsi vähän myöhemmin. Hän tunsi olonsa pirteäksi ja nousi riippumaton pohjalta venytellen. Omissa ajatuksissaan hän käveli mössöautomaatille ja täytti pienen kulhon epämääräisellä tahnalla. Teltassa oli mukavan hiljaista, kun hän istui pöydän ääreen ja alkoi tyhjentämään kulhoaan. Kun hän oli päässyt puoleen väliin annosta, hän ajatteli uudestaan. Teltassa oli hiljaista. Lance oli hiljaa. Ja se, että Lance oli hiljaa, oli erittäin pelottavaa. Huokaisten Keith nousi ylös pöydästä. Oli ehkä parempi etsiä Lance, ennen kuin poika vahingossa räjäyttäisi osan teltasta taivaan tuuliin ja he joutuisivat viettää seuraavat kaksi päivää jäisissä leijonissa - jos edes pääsisivät leijoniensa kyytiin.  
  
Lance ei ollut ulkona ja, koska ainoat jalanjäljet kulkivat siniselle ja sitten hyppivät sen ympärillä ennen kuin palasivat takaisin teltalle, Keith päätteli, että Lance ei ollut omatoimisesti lähtenyt kohti hiekkarantoja. Keith palasi sisälle lumisateesta ja pudisteli lumet lattialle takistaan. Hän ei ollut juuri seurannut Lancen tutkimusretkeä ympäri telttaa ja nyt se kostautui. Keithillä ei ollut pienintäkään käsitystä siitä, missä Lance oli, ja erilaisia luukkuja ja ovia löytyi joka kulman takaa.  
  
Keith huokaisi turhautuneena. Jopa ollessaan kadoksissa Lance onnistui aiheuttamaan turhaantumista ja ärsyyntyneisyyttä muissa ihmisissä. Kuka oikeasti oli huolissaan sellaisesta ihmisestä kuin Lance? Keith löi ohimennen nyrkillään riippumattoa ja avasi jälleen yhden luukun. Keith ryömi läpi siitä ja sai heti niskaansa kuumaa vettä. Pikainen vilkaisu osoitti, ettei Lance ollut sielläkään ja Keith peruutti takaisin riippumattojen alle.  
  
Kuuma suihku ei ollut ollenkaan helpottanut Keithin turhautumista ja kiskoessaan märkää paitaa yltään Keith kirosi Lancea ja koko tyhmää suunnitelmaa, jonka takia he ylipäätään olivat tällä tyhmällä planeetalla. Märkä vaate tippui lattialle ja seuraavaksi Keith tajusi, ettei hänellä ollut kuivia vaatteita mukana. Teltasta todennäköisesti löytyisi vielä vaatteita, mutta sitä odotellessa Keith ei voinut muuta kuin etsiä Lancea.  
  
Keith avasi jälleen yhden kapean oven ja sujahti sen toiselle puolelle. Sieltä löytyi pieni huone, jonka toisessa päässä oli pieni tulisija. Lämpö vyöryi Keithiä vastaan ja paidattomuudesta huolimatta hänelle tuli lämmin. Tulisijan ja hänen välissään oli vain pieni sohva.  
_Kaipa hän voisi istahtaa hetkeksi alas ja jatkaa sitten Lancen etsimistä_, Keith tuumi. Hän käveli lähemmäs ja siinä Lance oli. Sohvalla sikeässä unessa kietoutuneena vilttiin ja hymy huulilla.  
  
Hymy nousi varoittamatta Keithin huulille, kun hän peruutti ulos huoneesta ja jätti Lancen nukkumaan.


	2. Ensimmäinen päivä

Lance heräsi varhain. Hänellä oli tolkuttoman kuuma ja hiki oli kastellut jo hänen paitansa. Ainakin Lance oli nukkunut yönsä hyvin ja sikeästi, sillä illan väsymys oli poissa. Hiukan haukotellen hän nousi viltin alta ja antoi sen pudota lattialle. Heti hänelle tuli hiukan viileämpi olo ja Lance päätti etsiä ruokaa.

  
Kuljettuaan oven läpi suurempaan huoneeseen Lance muisti missä oli. Syvä huokaus karkasi hänen suustaan. Hän oli edelleen jumissa siinä tyhmässä teltassa kahdestaan Keithin kanssa. Ja jos edellistä iltaa ja tuloksetonta lumessa pomppimista oli uskominen, Sininen ei suostuisi viemään häntä pois.  
  
Kovaäänisesti tömistellen Lance käveli mössöautomaatin luokse ja täytti lähimmän astian vihreällä aineella. Sivusilmällä hän näki Keithin edelleen nukkuvan riippumatossaan. Lapsellinen halu työntää riippumatto nurin kävi Lancen mielessä, mutta ehkä oli parempi syödä aamupala, ennen kuin äityi ärsyttämään nukkuvaa paladiinia.  
  
Viisi doboshia myöhemmin, oli kummaa miten altealaiset ajanmääreet olivat tarttuneet Lancen mieleen, Lance nousi pöydästä ja kävi kippaamassa Keithin lattialle. Sitten hän nopeasti karkasi Keithin käsien ulottumattomiin, kun väsynyt poika rupesi huitomaan ympärilleen avaamatta vielä silmiään. Lance katseli hetken toisen ähellystä ja palasi sitten hymyillen takaisin aamupalansa kimppuun.  
  
Toisin kuin Lance oli ajatellut, Keith ei noussut lattialta ylös ja liittynyt hänen seuraansa aamupalalle. Pienen hetken kuluttua poika ainoastaan käpertyi kerälle ja jatkoi uniaan vetoisella lattialla. Lance huokaisi. Oli yksi asia viettää päivä jumissa Keithin kanssa, mutta kahta kauheampaa siitä tuli jos kyseinen henkilö vain nukkui ja nukkui, eivätkä he voisi tehdä mitään hauskaa yhdessä.  
  
Lance siivosi omat tavaransa pois. Hänen teki mieli ulos, mutta ulkonakin olisi aivan tylsää yksin. Keith saisi luvan herätä. Lapsellisesti tömistellen Lance hyppi Keithin luokse ja lösähti sitten toisen päälle makaamaan.  
“Keith”, Lance mankui ja työnsi itsensä paremmin pojan päälle. “Minä tahdon ulos.” Keith raotteli silmiään ja katsoi Lancea tiukasti. Sitten luomet jälleen valuivat silmien päälle. Oli aivan kuin poika ei olisi tahtonut herätä ja lähteä ulos.   
_Mistäköhän sekin johtui?_ Lance mietti ja tökkäsi Keithiä poskelle. Tämän silmät rävähtivät auki.   
“Keith”, Lance mankui taas.  
  
Keith kippasi Lancen päältään ja käänsi kylkeään. Lance tuijotteli hetken kattoa yllään ja kuunteli, kun Keith alkoi jälleen tuhisemaan suloisesti vieressään. Hän todella tahtoi ulos. Oli pitkä aika siitä, kun hän oli käynyt viimeksi lunta ja lumisota oli todellakin sitä, mitä hän juuri nyt kaipasi päiväänsä. Keith saisi vain nostaa laiskan ruhonsa ylös maasta ja kiirehtiä mukaan.  
  
Varovaisesti Lance kiipesi jälleen Keithin päälle ja jäi siihen hetkeksi kuuntelemaan toisen sydämen sykettä. Luultavasti vaistomaisesti Keith kääntyi selälteen ja kietoi toisen kätensä Lancen selkään. Lance hymyili ja katsoi toisen pojan kasvoja. Keith näytti suloiselta nukkuessaan. Pojan huulet olivat hiukan rohtuneet ja poskilla oli punaista väriä. Lancen olisi melkein tehnyt mieli painaa pieni suudelma toisen huulille.  
  
Lance ravisteli kiivaasti päätään. Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Eihän Keithiä voinut pussata. Lance tökkäsi Keithiä jälleen poskeen ja nousi sitten kiireesti ylös pojan päältä.  
“Ulos”, hän valitti sitten. “Nouse ylös. Me ollaan menossa ulos.” Keith mutisi jotain vastaukseksi, mutta Lance marssi jo kiireissään pois, etteivät hänen ajatuksensa taas harhailisi ihan väärään suuntaan.  
  
Keith makasi edelleen lattialla. Lancen lämpö ja paino tuntuivat edelleen hänen kehossaan.   
Se _oli_ tuntunut mukavalta, poika ajatteli. Lance oli ollut pehmeä ja tuntunut juuri sopivalta häntä vasten. Keith haukotteli ja ravisteli sitten käsiään. Hänen oli pakko nousta ylös, jos hänen unisessa päässään alkoi liikkua tuollaisia ajatuksia.  
  
Lance oli kadonnut huoneesta ja Keith sai aivan rauhassa istua alas ja ottaa aamupalaa. Aamupalaksi oli samaa mössöä kuin oli ollut iltaruuaksi ja lounaaksi tulisi olemaan. Kun ei ollut Hunkia mukana, piti tyytyä siihen mitä automaatista sai. Ja tästä automaatista ei saanut vaihtoehtoja. Keith oli juuri rentoutunut ja hänen silmänsä olivat alkaneet lipsua jälleen kiinni, kun Lance ryntäsi ilosta tai kauhusta - Keith ei oikeastaan osannut erottaa niitä kahta toisistaan, kun oli kyseessä Lance - pienestä luukusta. Lancella oli kädet täynnä asioita, jotka näyttivät turkiksilta ja päässään hänellä oli tupsuinen pipo.   
  
Keith tukahdutti naurunsa hihansuuhun.   
“Hei”, Lance tokaisi katsomattakaan Keithin suuntaan. “Sinä heräsit sittenkin.”  
“Niin heräsin”, Keith sanoi. Hän katsoi jälleen Lancea, joka parhaillaan sukelsi kasaan turkiksia ja huitoi käsillään ilmaa.  
“Mitä sinä oikein teet?” Keith kysyi ja koitti parhaansa mukaan piilottaa huvituksen äänestään.  
“Puen”, Lance sanoi, aivan kuin se olisi ollut päivän selvää.   
“Aivan”, Keith sanoi ja pyöritteli silmiään.  
  
Lance sujahti turkiksensa sisään ja näytti lihonneen monta kiloa muutamassa sekunnissa.  
“Sinunkin pitää laittaa tällainen päälle”, Lance sanoi heti kun pojan pää tuli jälleen näkyville turkiksen seasta. Keithin ensimmäinen reaktio oli vastustella kovaan ääneen ja sanoa, että hän jäisi mieluummin sisälle yksin tekemään ei-mitään kuin pukisi tuon turkiskasan päälle ja lähtisi _Lancen_ kanssa ulos. Lancen ilme sai hänet muuttamaan mieltään. Lance näytti kuin pieneltä koiranpennulta mutristaessaan huuliaan.  
Keith huokaisi.  
“Okei”, hän sanoi. “Tuo se tänne.” Lance lähti iloisesti pomppimaan hänen luokseen. Ainakaan tästä ei jäisi kuvaa muille. Ja onneksi avaruudessa ei ollut tapana lähettää joulukortteja!  
  
Lance hyöri ja pyöri Keithin ympärillä, kunnes turkis oli tiiviisti kiinni ja hänellä oli käsissään lapaset ja päässä samanlainen pipo kuin Lancella.  
“Nyt me ollaan valmiita!” Lance huudahti iloisesti ja vilkaisematta Keithin marssi ulos lumeen. Keith huokaisi, mutta lähti pojan perään. Olihan hän jo valmistautunut ja laittanut tyhmät vaatteet yllensä.  
  
Olisi luullut, että ulkona oli kylmä, mutta tasapainoillessaan lumikinoksessa, Keith huomasi yllätyksekseensä, että turkis oli lämmin. Sitten jokin kova osui häntä päähän.  
“Osuinpas!” Lance huudahti ja Keith kääntyi nopeasti katsomaan. Lance pyrki jo nopeasti pakoon Sinisen suuntaan, mutta korkea hanki hidasti hänen matkaansa. Keith kumartui ja kaapi lumesta jotain pallon suuntaista viskatakseen sen Lancea päin.  
“Huti!” Lance kiljui hänelle, kun pallo meni useamman metrin huti. Keith katsoi, kuinka Lance piiloutui Sinisen jalan taakse. Hän pyöritti toisen pallon käteensä ja lähti sitten marssimaan pojan luokse.  
  
Lance heilui jalan takana paikoillaan, mutta toista palloa ei Keithin suuntaan lentänyt. Keith liikkui varovaisesti lähemmäs ja ajatteli yllättävänsä Lancen takaa. Suunnitelma meni mönkään heti alkuunsa. Lance hyppäsi jalan takaa ja alkoi heittää häntä päin lumipalloja. Vain osa osui, mutta Keith ei päässyt etenemään juuri ollenkaan. Hänen oma lumipallonsa putosi vielä kaiken lisäksi maahan. Keith huokaisi syvään. Kylmää lunta valui hänen niskaansa ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kiljua turhautumistaan ääneen. Lance ei saisi kuitenkaan päästä niin helpolla.  
  
Kun lumipallotulva ehtyi, Keith ryntäsi Lancen luokse ja kaatoi pojan lumeen. Pehmeä lumi otti heidät molemmat vastaan. Lisää lunta valui Keithin vaatteiden sisälle. Siitä huolimatta Keith mätti lunta Lancen kasvoille ja hieroi sitä jokaiseen paikkaan mihin vain yletti, pitäen samalla Lancea paikoillaan omalla painollaan. Sitä jatkui niin kauan, että Lance nauraen ja kiemurrellen anoi Keithiä lopettamaan. Keith uskoi ja lopetti. Pian hän makasi Lancen alla ja sai lumipesua, Lancen nauraessa niin että hampaat näkyivät.  
  
Myöhemmin he molemmat palasivat sisälle lunta vaatteissaan, hymyt huulilla ja posket punaisina.  
“Se oli ihan mukavaa”, Keith sanoi kaarrellen ja heitti turkkinsa lattialle. Lance saisi palauttaa ne sinne mistä oli löytänytkin. Enää toista kertaa hän ei kyllä pukisi kyseistä vaatetta päälleen. Kylmä lumi valui syvemmälle Keithin vaatteiden sisään ja aiheutti hiukan kiemurtelua. Lance nauroi pojalle ja riisui itsekin ulkovaatteensa osaksi alkanutta kasaa.  
“Saavat olla siinä”, Lance sanoi. “En minä jaksa siivota.” Keith olisi voinut motkottaa siitä, että vähintä mitä he saattoivat tehdä oli pitää paikka siistinä. Hän ei tehnyt sitä. Poika vain tyytyväisenä heitti piponsa kasan jatkoksi.  
  
“Suihkuun”, Lance päätti sitten ja lähti kulkemaan kohti mainittua paikkaa. Lancen vaatteet muodostivat jonon ovelta riippumatoille. Keith ei voinut irrottaa katsettaan Lancen paljaasta selästä, ennen kuin poika katosi seinän toiselle puolelle. Keith huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän ei ollut vähään aikaan kyennyt olemaan ajattelematta Lancea. Lance oli aina siellä hymyilemässä ja tekemässä jotain hölmöä. Ensiksi Keith oli luullut sen johtuvan vain Lancesta. Lance ei jättänyt ketään rauhaan ja oli aina paikalla. Ehkä sen takia Lance roikkui niin pitkään myös Keithin ajatuksissa. Ei se ollut sitä kuitenkaan.  
  
Keith oli yllättänyt itsensä ajattelemassa Lancea ilman paitaa ja miettimässä miltä tuntuisi kuljettaa sormiaan vasten pojan paljasta ihoa. Tai kuinka ihanaa olisi painaa Lance seinää vasten ja sulkea tämän suu omallaan.  
  
Keith yritti ajatella jotain muuta kuin alastonta Lancea viereisessä huoneessa. Hän kuunteli veden valumista. Ja totesi sitten ettei pystynyt. Hän näki mielessään vesipisarat Lancen paljaalla iholla. Pelkkä ajatus tuntui kaikkialla Keithin kehossa. Hän tahtoi niin kovasti mennä suihkuun ja kietoutua Lanceen kuuman veden alla. Lance ei kuitenkaan haluaisi sitä. Lance oli aina se, joka etsi itselleen uutta tyttöä uudelta planeetalta. Ei Lance voisi pitää pojista. Ei Lance voisi pitää Keithistä. Eikä Keith saisi mennä suihkuun Lancen kanssa ja painautua poikaa vasten, kynsiä tämän selkää ja suudella huulia tohjoksi.  
  
Keith huokaisi ja karkasi sohvahuoneeseen, ennen kuin Lance tuli pois suihkusta.


	3. Toinen ilta

Kun Keith uskaltautui takaisin, Lance ei ollut vielä pukenut päälleen, vaan istui pyyhe lantiolla yhdellä tuoleista. Keith vältteli parhaansa mukaan Lancen katsetta kävellessään mössöautomaatille ja täyttäessään yhden kulhon.

“Otatko sinäkin?” Keith kysyi kääntymättä. Oli hiljaista ja Keith koki pakottavaa tarvetta kääntyä ympäri ja katsoa Lancea. Mutta sitten hän muisti, miltä poika oli näyttänyt ilman paitaa ja kuinka väärin se vain olisi, jos hänen ajatuksensa karkaisivat heti omille teilleen, jos hän näkisi sen uudestaan.  
“Joo”, Lance sanoi sitten. “Sori, unohdin, ettet voi nähdä nyökkäystä.” Pieni naurahdus karkasi Keithin huulien välistä ja hän täytti toisen kulhon vihreällä mössöllä.  
  
Keith laski molemmat kulhot pöydälle ja istui toista poikaa vastapäätä. Lance leikki hetken ruuallaan ravistelemalla kulhoa ja katsoen mössön heilumista. Keith huokaisi ja keskitti katseensa tiukasti omaan annokseensa Lancen vatsalihasten sijasta.  
_Miten joku saattoikin näyttää niin hyvältä pienet vesipisarat ihollaan_, Keith ajatteli ja puristi lusikkaa rystyset valkoisina.  
“Tämä on outoa”, Lance sanoi.   
_Niin todellakin oli_, Keith ajatteli. Hän ja Lance jumissa metallisessa teltassa, kahdestaan, rauhassa, ilman muita. Kahdestaan. Ja Keithin pää täynnä häiritseviä ajatuksia Lancesta hänen allaan voihkimassa ja huokailemassa.  
  
Keith ravisti päätään ja nosti katseensa tyhjästä kupista Lanceen. Poika oli jälleen siirtynyt syömisen sijasta leikkimään kulhollisella mössöä. Lance oli tietysti puhunut ruuasta.  
“Eikö maistu?” Keith kysyi.   
“Ei”, Lance sanoi ja laski lusikan kädestään. “Hunk tekee niin paljon parempaa ruokaa. Tätä ei voi syödä kahta päivää peräkkäin, vaikka olisi kuolemassa!” Keith oli aivan samaa mieltä, mutta hän myös tasan tarkkaan tiesi millainen Lance oli nälkäisenä. Oli siis parasta, että Lance tyhjentäisi kulhonsa ja nopeasti.  
“Syö se niin tehdään yhdessä jotain kivaa”, Keith lupaili ja hymyili hiukan Lancen pöllämystyneelle ilmeelle.  
“_Sinä_ tekisit jotain kivaa _minun_ kanssani?” Lance kysyi. _Painaisin sinut kiinni seinään ja saisin sinut huutamaan_. Keith puristi huulensa kiinni ja nyökkäsi.  
  
Pienen hetken kuluttua Lance oli viimeistellyt ruokansa ja Keithille tuli kiire keksiä jotakin tekemistä heille kahdelle. Jotakin sellaista, joka poikkesi ideoista, joita hänelle oli jo tullut mieleen.  
“No mitä me tehdään?” Lance kysyi innostuneena ja hyppäsi ylös tuoliltaan. Keith ei vaivautunut siivoamaan pöytää.  
“Laita ensiksi jotain päälle”, Keith ehdotti ja Lance vilkaisi alaspäin.  
“Minä aivan unohdin”, Lance sanoi. Keith saattoi nähdä väärin, mutta oli melkein varma, että Lance oli punastunut.  
  
Lance poistui ja Keith jäi istumaan yksin pöydän ääreen. Hänen pitäisi keksiä tekemistä pian, ennen kuin Lance tulisi takaisin. Jos hän ei pian keksisi mitään järkevää, hän toteuttaisi sen, mikä oli pyörinyt hänen päässään jo hetken aikaa. He olivat jo pelanneet lumisotaa. Hän oli ollut niin lähellä Lancea. Se oli tuntunut liian hyvältä. Keith oli tuntenut Lancen lämpimän hengityksen ihollaan.  
  
Keith muisti edelleen miltä Lance oli näyttänyt riisuessaan paitaa. Hän muisti miltä Lance oli näyttänyt aivan hetki sitten istuessaan tuolilla vain pyyhe ympärillään.  
  
Keith todella halusi Lancea. Hän halusi Lancea enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.   
  
Keith ei edes huomannut, että hän oli noussut ylös. Lance oli mennyt pienestä ovesta, jonka takana olevaa huonetta Keith ei vielä ollut ehtinyt tutkia. Keith seurasi häntä. Ja siinä Lance oli. Poika oli vetänyt epämääräisen näköiset housut jalkaansa. Kapean huoneen seinillä olevat hyllyt pursusivat erinäköisiä vaatteita. Keith ymmärsi, että tästä huoneesta Lance oli löytänyt turkikset, jotka heillä oli ollut päällä ulkona.  
  
Lance ei ollut vielä pukenut paitaa päälleen. Hän hääräsi jotain hyllyn edessä, eikä nähtävästi vielä ollut huomannut Keithin saapumista huoneeseen. Keith astui askeleen eteenpäin. Samalla hetkellä tapahtui monta asiaa. Ovi painui kiinni Keithin takana ja huoneeseen tuli täysin pimeää. Keith ei ollut tajunnut, ettei huoneessa ollut valoja. Lance käännähti ympäri niin äkisti, että törmäsi Keithiin.  
  
Keith hätkähti äkillistä lämpöä häntä vasten. Vaistomainen reaktio oli kietoa kädet Lancen ympärille. Hän saattoi tuntea Lancen lämpimän ihon ja lihakset sormenpäiden alla.  
  
Lance tunsi Keithin kuuman hengityksen niskassaan ja hän värisi. Keithin kädet olivat kietoutuneina hänen ympärilleen ja Lance nojautui toista poikaa vasten.   
  
Keith tajusi Lancen painautuvan häntä vasten. Hän paransi otettaan ja käänsi päätään hiukan. Varovaisesti hän asetti huulensa niin lähelle Lancen kaulaa kuin vain uskalsi. Lance värähti hänen allaan, mutta työnsi silti itseään entistä lähemmäs toista poikaa. Huokaus karkasi Lancen huulilta, kun Keith viimein laski huulensa vasten Lancen kuumaa kaulaa.  
  
Keithin pää oli tyhjä. Hän _todella suuteli_ Lancea. Lancen kaulaa, mutta silti Lancea. Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitella, että se tuntuisi tältä. Parasta oli kuitenkin se, että Lance ei pyristellyt pois hänen otteestaan. Lance tuntui kuin sulaneen hänen käsivarsilleen, kun Keithin huulet tekivät tutkimusmatkaansa ylös kaulaa pitkin aivan korvan alle.  
  
Lance huokaisi jälleen, kun Keith lipaisi Lancen kaulansyrjää. Keith antoi sormiensa piirtää kuvioita vasten Lancen kuumaa ihoa. Pimeässä hän ei nähnyt Lancen lihaksia, mutta tunsi ne silti käsiensä alla. Keith imi ja nuoli Lancen kaulaa miten parhaakseen näki. Ja Lance värisi ja huokaili hänen sylissään. Tämä oli parempaa kuin Keith oli uskaltanut ajatella.   
  
Mutta silti hän tahtoi jotakin enemmän. Osa Keithistä janosi kosketusta ja antaessaan käsiensä vaeltaa tarkoituksellisen vahingossa alemmas, Keith huomasi myös Lancen kehon reagoivan samalla tavalla. Keithin oma iho kihelmöi ja hän janosi Lancen kosketusta. Toinen poika ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään siihen suuntaan.  
  
Keith astui askeleen taaksepäin ja pettymyksestä huokaisten irroitti otteensa Lancesta. Lance kääntyi ympäri ja Keith erotti hänen hahmonsa pimeyden rajoista. Hetken he molemmat seisoivat huohottaen paikoillaan ja katselivat toisiaan. Ainakin Keith luuli Lancen katsovan häntä.   
  
Keith olisi voinut niin helposti nostaa kättään ja vetää Lancen takaisin luokseen. Tai astua jälleen heitä erottavan tilan pois välistään ja jatkaa Lancen suutelemista. Tällä kertaa hän antaisi huuliensa painua Lancen omia vasten, eikä lopettaisi ennen kuin olisi itse saanut tarpeeksi Lancen kosketusta. Hänen päähänsä oli kuitenkin ilmestynyt ajatuksia, joista hän ei yhtään pitänyt.  
  
_Entä jos Lance ei pitänytkään hänestä? Oli vain pitänyt siitä, että häntä suudeltiin?_ \- Mitä väliä sillä oli? Keithille kelpasi kyllä siinä tilassa aivan kaikki mitä Lancella oli annettavanaan. Ei se haittaisi, vaikka Lance ei jälkeenpäin tahtoisikaan makoilla sohvalla ja jutella ja suudella ohimennen otsalle tai ohimoille tai hiuksiin - _Entä jos Lance ei tahtoisikaan koskettaa Keithiä?_ \- Keith ei tahtonut ajatella sitä vaihtoehtoa. Lance oli kyllä tuntunut innokkaalta, mutta ehkä se oli johtunut vain äkillisestä suudelmasta. Ehkä Lance ei ollut ehtinyt ajatella heti, että se oli Keith, joka häntä suuteli. Ehkä, ehkä, ehkä. Keith ei alkuunkaan pitänyt ajatuksista päässään. Hän tahtoi vain suudella Lancea uudestaan ja tuntea toisen pojan paljaan ihon jälleen vasten sormiaan.  
  
“Tuota”, Lance sanoi. Hänen äänensä kaikui pimeässä ja siitä tuli oudon kimeä Keithin korvissa.  
_Älä sano, että kadut sitä_, Keith sanoi päässään. Sitten oli hiljaista. Heidän hengityksensä tasaantuivat. Keithin koko keho janosi lisää kosketusta. Hän tahtoi Lancen kädet ympärilleen. Hän ei vain voinut sanoa sitä ääneen. Ei hän voinut myöntää Lancelle sellaista. Lancehan olisi nauranut hänelle koko loppuelämänsä, jos hän nyt olisi paljastanut jotain sellaista. Toki Lancella saattoi olla siitä jokin aavistus äskeisen suutelukohtauksen jälkeen. Ehkä he voisivat vain ohittaa koko asian. Palata huomenna takaisin Linnaan, eikä heidän koskaan enää tarvitsisi ajatella koko hetkeä.  
  
“Tuota”, Lance mutisi uudestaan.  
“Ei se mitään”, sanat karkasivat Keithin suusta. Jälkeenpäin hän olisi tahtonut vain pitää suunsa kiinni.  
“Anteeksi”, Keith sanoi ja perääntyi äkisti huoneesta. Valo häikäisi Keithin silmät ja hän ehti vilaukselta nähdä punastuneen Lancen, joka tuijotti häntä hämmästyneenä ja huulet raollaan. Pojan hiukset olivat pörrössä ja pää hiukan kallellaan. Lance ei koskaan ollut näyttänyt paremmalta kuin nyt.  
  
Keith arveli, ettei saisi sitä kuvaa päästään enää ikinä.


	4. Viimeinen päivä

Oli niin hiljaista, että olisi voinut kuulla kellon tikityksen säestävän hengityksen rytmiä. Siinä tapauksessa tietysti, jos huoneessa olisi ollut kello. Keith naputti pöydän pintaa tasaisessa rytmissä. Naputus olisi voinut olla kello. Tik - tik - tik. Kello liikkuisi eteenpäin. He pääsisivät pian pois.

  
Sen jälkeen, kun Keith oli edellisenä iltana karannut Lancen luota, hän ei ollut voinut katsoa toisen pojan suuntaankaan. Keith pelkäsi nolanneensa itsensä ja tuhonneen ohuen ystävyyden hänen ja Lancen välissä. Lance ei selkeästi ollut halunnut häntä. Jos olisi, kai Lance olisi tähän mennessä jo vaivautunut sanomaan sen, ja he olisivat voineet jatkaa siitä, mihin olivat lopettaneet. Ehkä Keithin ei olisi jälleen tarvinnut nukkua yksin kylmässä riippumatossa nähden säälittäviä unia Lancesta.  
  
Keith huokaisi ja valui alemmas tuolillaan. Lance oli jälleen suihkussa. Poika oli mennyt suihkuhuoneeseen vaatteet päällä ja vältellyt tarkasti Keithin katsetta. Aivan kuin Keithin olisi tarvinnut katsoa. Riitti, että poika sulki silmänsä, ja hän näki jälleen mielessään paidattoman Lancen hiukset pörrössä ja posket punaisina. Keithin olisi pitänyt käydä suihkussa myös, mutta ehkä hän saattoi odottaa siihen asti, kun he palaisivat linnaan. Linnaan, jossa heidän välillään olisi koko ajan enemmän tilaa.   
  
Keith huokaisi.   
  
Seinät oli eristetty niin hyvin, ettei hän voinut kuulla veden valumista viereisessä huoneessa. Keith antoi silmiensä valua kiinni ja kuvitteli miltä Lance näyttäisi suihkussa. Märät hiukset kasvoilla ja Lancen kädet hieromassa saippuaa iholle - Keithin kädet siinä sotkussa mukana. Vesi valumassa pitkin toisen lihaksikasta ruskettunutta ihoa. Lancen iho oli upean värinen.   
  
Tilanne oli outo. Keith ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, että sillä olisi väliä, mitä Lance ajatteli hänestä. Aivan sama pitikö Lance häntä typeränä takatukkana. Aivan sama, jos hän ei Lancen mielestä osannut lentää. Mitä väliä sillä oli, jos Lance ei pitänyt hänestä. Keith sai silti haaveilla Lancesta. Ei ollut väliä mitä Lance ajatteli. Keith voisi haluta Lancea niin paljon kuin tahtoi ja suudella tältä jalat alta, jos vain tuntui siltä. Ei ollut väliä, tahtoiko Lance samaa.  
  
Ongelmana oli se pieni ääni Keithin päässä sanomassa, että sillä oli väliä. Keith ei saisi pakottaa Lancea mihinkään, mitä Lance ei itse tahtonut.  
  
Siksi Keith tyytyi kuvittelemaan, miltä tuntuisi painaa Lance vasten suihkun kaakeleita ja näykkiä toisen pojan niskaa, samalla kun kädet valuisivat alemmas ja alemmas ja alemmas.  
  
KOPS.  
  
Lance heilautti kylpyhuoneen oven auki ja keskeytti Keithin kuvittelun. Poika oli vetänyt päälleen kuluneen hupparin ja verkkarit. Ihme kyllä Lance oli löytänyt keskeltä avaruutta sellaisia vaatteita. Lancen märät hiukset valuivat lyttyisenä pojan kasvoille.  
“Mitä sinä tuijotat?” Lance tiuskaisi ja käveli rivakasti Keithin ohi mössöautomaatille. Keithn pudisti pökertyneenä päätään.   
“En mitään”, karkasi mutistuna pojan huulien välistä. Vaikka kyllä hän oli tuijottanut.  
  
Aika nopeasti Keith huomasi pitävänsä enemmän hölmöstä ja kaikkia ärsyttävästä Lancesta kuin kärttyisästä ja tiuskivasta Lancesta. Jälkimmäisenä mainittu nimittäin suuttui mössöautomaatille ja potki sitä niin kauan, että ruokaa oli levinnyt pitkin lattioita ja sen jälkeen marssi pois pienen kulhollisen kanssa. Ovi paiskautui kiinni pojan jäljessä ja Keith oli jälleen yksin.  
  
_Mistä ihmeestä Lance oli noin suuttunut?_ Keith huomasi ajattelevansa. _Oliko toinen poika todella suivaantunut noin paljon pelkästä pienestä suutelusta komerossa?_ Lancea oli niin vaikea lukea. Keith tahtoi vain, että kolme muuta leijonaa olisivat ilmestyneet taivaalle ja hakeneet heidät pois. Hän ei jaksaisi enää hetkeäkään suljettuna niin pieneen tilaan Lancen kanssa. Kun hän pääsisi takaisin hän muistaisi antaa sen, joka oli keksinytkään tämän kamalan suunnitelman, kuulla kunniansa.  
  
Keith katsoi kasaa vihreätä mössöä lattialla. Hänen ei todellakaan tehnyt mieli siivota Lancen jälkiä. Keithin mieleen ei kuitenkaan tullut juuri mitään muuta mitä hän olisi voinut tehdä. Teltasta ei löytynyt harjoitussalia tai maan lautapelejä, joita Lance oli yhdessä Hunkin kanssa etsinyt jokaikiseltä avaruuden kirpputorilta. Keithin täytyi kuitenkin myöntää, että oli paljon mukavampaa pelata Monopolya iltaisin kuin istua yksin tyhjässä huoneessa. Jopa Pidgen kehittelemien tietokonepelien pelaaminen olisi voittanut Lancen kanssa nököttämisen - ja Pidgen pelit vaativat yleensä aivan liikaa ajattelua ja vähemmän pelaamista.  
  
KOPS.  
  
Ovi pamahti jälleen ja Lance marssi huoneeseen tyhjä kuppi kädessään, mutisten jotain syömäkelvottomasta ruuasta.  
“Söit kuitenkin.” Keith ei malttanut olla sanomatta sitä ja Lance vilkaisi häntä vihaisesti. Lance tömisteli mössöautomaatin luo ja pamautti kulhonsa pöytään. Keith ei enää kestänyt.  
“Mikä sinun ongelmasi oikein on!” Keith huusi ja pomppasi ylös tuolistaan.  
“Sinä!” Lance huusi takaisin. “Sinä olet minun ongelmani.”  
“Mikä minussa on vikana!” Keith jatkoi ja yritti saada jotain terävyyttä ääneensä. Lance säpsähti. “Voin lopettaa kaiken ja voidaan sopia ettei sitä ikinä tapahtunutkaan.”  
“Hyvä”, Lance mutisi. Hänen sanansa olivat ilmeisesti loppuneet kesken.  
“Hyvä”, sana tuskin irtosi Keithin huulilta. He eivät osanneet enää edes huutaa toisilleen kunnolla.  
  
Hiljaisuus.  
  
Keith tasasi hengitystä lyhyen purkauksen jälkeen ja Lance teki samoin.  
  
“Anteeksi.” Keith ei meinannut uskoa, kun kuuli Lancen äänen sanovan tuon pienen sanan. Hänen oli pakko nostaa katseensa lattiasta, johon se oli valunut hetken huutokilpailun jälkeen.  
“En minä tarkoittanut sanoa niin”, Lance mutisi. Pojan posket olivat punaiset ja vielä hiukan märät hiukset sotkussa. Pikkuhiljaa Lance murtui ja suurista sinisistä silmistä alkoi valua vetisiä kyyneliä.  
  
Oli kamalaa katsoa, kun Lance itki. Kun Lance itki, kaikkiin muihinkin iski toivoton olo ja teki mieli itkeä itsekin. Keith oli huomannut sen vahingossa kerran aikaisemmin, kun oli löytänyt Lancen istumassa vessasta pää kaakeliseinää vasten ja kyyneleet silmissä. Silloin Lance oli itkenyt koti-ikävää. Keith ei ollut tiennyt mitä tehdä silloin, hän oli vain hatarasti taputtanut Lancea olkapäälle.   
  
Nyt Keith tiesi, mitä hän olisi halunnut tehdä, jotta Lancen olo olisi parantunut. Kaikki kielletyt ajatukset olivat palanneet hänen päähänsä yhtenä vyörynä._ Sillä ei ole mitään väliä, mitä sinä haluat_, kaikui Keithin päässä. _Tärkeintä on mitä Lance haluaa.  
_  
Onneksi se oli Lance, joka harppoi heitä erottavat metrit kiinni suoraan Keithin syliin. Ainakin niin Keith muisti sen jälkeenpäin. Saattoi ehkä olla, että hän oli ottanut muutaman askeleista, mutta Lance oli tehnyt aloitteen.  
  
Ja sitten Lance oli taas siinä. Suoraan Keithin sylissä, tiukasti toisen pojan otteessa. Hetken he vain olivat. Nyyhkyttävä Lance Keithin käsivarret ympärillään. Keithin ajatukset huusivat hallelujaa, sillä tilanne oli viimein edennyt Keithin haluamaan suuntaan. Ja mikäli se oli Keithistä kiinni, he kierisivät pian joko lattialla tai sitten sohvalla. Pienen ajattelun jälkeen Keith totesi mielessään, että sohva oli parempi idea. Lähinnä siksi, että vihreä mössö oli peittänyt suuren osan keittiön lattiapinnasta.  
  
Nyyhkytys vaimeni ja Keith uskalsi tehdä aloitteen. Tällä kertaa hän laski huulensa suoraan toisen pojan huulille. Lancen huulet olivat märät ja suolaiset, mutta tuntuivat paremmalta kuin mikään minkä Keith tiesi. Lance jähmettyi vasten hänen kehoaan. Keith pysähtyi myös. Tällä kertaa Lance saisi olla johdossa.  
  
Keith muisti äkisti, että heillä oli melkein kaksi vuotta ikäeroa. Se selitti hyvin, miksi Lance tuntui aina välillä niin lapselliselta ja pieneltä. Kuten nyt juuri. Kun Lance sulkeutui hänen käsiensä väliin.  
  
Lance vastasi suudelmaan ja painoi itseään Keithiä vasten niin lujaa, että Keith pelkäsi kaatuvansa. Keithin silmät sulkeutuivat ja hänen kätensä aloittivat tutkimusretken Lancen selällä. Hän suuteli Lancea niin hyvin kuin taisi. Kesken suutelun hän tajusi, ettei ollutkaan enää varma kummalla oli enemmän kokemusta tällaisesta. Keith ei kuitenkaan aikonut ajatella sitä enempää juuri nyt, vaan hän peruutti niin, että saattoi nojata seinään samalla kuin suuteli Lancea.   
  
Lance painautui häntä vasten juuri täydellisesti. Keith kiepautti heidät ympäri, ja nyt Lance oli se, jonka selkä oli vasten seinää. Se ei hidastanut pojan menoa, vaan pian Lancen kieli lipoi Keithin huulia ja vaati toista poikaa päästämään sen sisään. Heidän kielensä koskettivat ja jossain toisessa ajassa Keith olisi voinut sanoa sen olevan ällöä, mutta ei nyt.  
  
Vähän ajan kuluttua Keith tajusi, että suutelu oli ihan kivaa. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut asia, mistä hän oli kuluneet tunnit unelmoinut ja oli aika viedä suutelua vähän pidemmälle. Keith valutti toisen kätensä seinän ja Lancen väliin, Lancen täydellisen tuntuisilla pakaroille ja puristi hiukan. Vastaanotto oli toivotun mukainen, kun Lance voihkaisi hänen suuhunsa ja painautui häntä vasten lisää. Keithin toinen käsi vaelsi Lancen hiuksien sekaan, pörröttämään niitä hiukan. Märät hiukset heittelivät vesipisaroita ympäriinsä. Keith tunsi jonkin kovan tökkivän häntä.  
  
Keith olisi halunnut tehdä tämän sängyssä. Lance olisi ansainnut paljon muuta kuin jotakin epämääräistä seinää vasten. Keith ei vain malttanut hetkeäkään enempää ja jos kerran Lance oli mukana jo tässä vaiheessa. Keith oli yhtä kovana kuin Lance. Hetken he oliva yhtä käsien sekamelskaa, kun Lance päätti, että Keithin oli parempi ilman paitaa ja Keith ajatteli auttaa tässä pyrkimyksessä. Samoin pian Lancen paita päätyi kasaan lattialle ja Keith tunsi toisen paljaan kuuman ihon omaansa vasten.  
  
Lance alkoi räpeltää jotain Keithin vyön kanssa, mutta Keith kaipasi kipeästi taas uutta suudelmaa huulilleen ja veti toisen pojan takaisin intohimoiseen suudelmaan.  
“Meidän pitäisi puhua tästä ensin”, Keith huohotti toisen suuhun. Lance nyökkäsi.  
“Niin pitäisi”, poika sanoi ja kiskoi Keithin vyön lattialle.  
“Jälkeenpäin sitten”, Keith mutisi ja heitti päänsä taaksepäin, kun Lance viimein sai pujotettua kätensä toisen housuihin.  
“Jälkeenpäin on hyvä”, Lance sanoi ja he painautuivat lähemmäs toisiaan.  
  
Keithistä tuntui, että hän oli räjähtämäisillään. Lancen käsi häntä vasten ja Lancen huulet hänen huulillaan. Vaikka he seisoivat epämääräisessä asennossa, Keithin selkä vinossa, Lance nojaten kylmään seinään, tämä oli parempaa kuin mitä hän oli ehtinyt uneksia. Ei tarvittu paljoa Lancelta, ennen kuin Keith voihkaisi ja painui vasten nuorempaa poikaa.  
  
Hetken Keith tasasi hengitystään, ennen kuin jälleen kiinnitti huomionsa Lanceen. Pojan hiukset olivat nyt kuivemmat ja sekaisemmassa kampauksessa kuin hetki sitten. Lancen poskille oli asettunut ilmeisesti pysyvä puna. Keith hymyili toiselle. Hän tarttui Lancen housujen vyötärönauhaan aikomuksena vetää housut kokonaan pois tieltä. Ne olivat kireämmällä kuin Keith oli ajatellut ja hetken poika joutui näpertämään solmun kanssa, jonka Lance oli ilmeisesti tyhmyyksissään vetänyt liian tiukalle._ Kuka ylipäätään teki sellaisia solmuja housuihinsa, joita ei saanut auki?_ Keith pohti.  
  
Oli kai vain huonoa tuuria, että ulkoa alkoi kuulua Pidgen ja Hunkin kovaääninen keskustelu jostakin täysin turhasta, kun Keith viimein sai Lancen housut riisuttua kokonaan.


End file.
